Battle for Dream Mansion (BFDM)
Disclaimer: I do not own any BFDI characters, I only own my OC's ''' 'PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE, UNLESS YOU ARE ME This is Battle For Dream Mansion (BFDM for short), a fanfiction-camp written by GamerGirl124 (who is also the host), where 20 contestants battle it out for a fantastic, wonderful mansion called Dream Mansion. IS CURRENTLY BEING REVISED. (By the way, { } = action/stage direction, etc} Contestants Firey Leafy Ice Cube Pencil (Team 1) Bubble Match (Team 1) Blocky (Team 1) Flower (Team 2) Needle (Team 2) Coiny (Team 1) Tennis Ball Woody Golf Ball Auditory Microphone26/08/15 - I've renamed my OC Microphone to Auditory Microphone (And she is NOT from BFDI)Auditory Microphone - Interesting fact: She's excitable and likes being around her friends, but dislikes people talking too loudly as that produces a rather loud feedback noise from herself which gives her a headache. (female) (OC) (Team 2) CogCog- Interesting fact: Inventive, likes to invent machines that may seem mundane, but actually prove to be quite useful (also very reluctant to participate in contests, prefers to invent instead.) (male) (OC) LampLamp - Interesting fact: Is stoic, can seem boring to some, but can and does express emotion at certain moments. (male) (OC) (Team 2) Video TapeVideo Tape - Interesting facts: Has a split personality. One personality is kind and friendly, the other is cold and sadistic. (male) (OC) (Leader of Unamed Team 2) HourglassHourglass - Interesting fact: Likes to sing, but her singing is so bad that she can literally shatter herself with it. (female)(OC) BrushBrush - Interesting fact: Is Auditory Microphone's friend. Other than that, she doesn't really have much of a personality because idkwtf to do with her. (female) (OC) (Team 2) Pen (Leader of Unamed Team 1) Eraser (Team 1) Episode 1 part 1: Introductions GamerGirl124: Hello! I am GamerGirl124 and this is.... Battle for Dream Mansion! *intro theme plays* ---- GamerGirl124: Okay, so....contestants! First, Firey!! Firey: {Waves} Hey guys! GamerGirl124: Leafy!! Leafy: Yay, Firey's here! ...Oh, and hi! GamerGirl124: ...Ice Cube! Ice Cube: Wha? GamerGirl124: Pencil!! Pencil: Er, where's Match? GamerGirl: ¬-¬ I was just about to introduce her... Match!! Match: {gasp} Pence-Pence! :D Pencil: Match! {Pencil and Match hug each other} GamerGirl: Next up, Bubble! Bubble: YOYLECAKE!!! :D GamerGirl: Okay...Blocky! Blocky: {To viewers/readers} Hey guys, be sure to check out Blocky's Funny Doings International!! GamerGirl: .............ok. Match: {Impatient} What are you like, waiting for? Tell us who the next contestant is! GamerGirl124: ..... *cough* Flower *cough* Everyone (except GamerGirl and Flower): WHAT????!!!!!! Flower: You better let me win, or I'll CRUSH YOU!!! >:C Blocky: Why'd you invite her?! D:< GamerGirl: Sorry, but I thought she'd add some drama/tension to the fic! 0n0 Match: >:T GamerGirl: *sigh* Next is.... Needy!! Needle: *Slaps GamerGirl* DON'T CALL ME NEEDY!!!! >:( GamerGirl: Ow, sorry! {rubs cheek (where Needle slapped her/me)} .... Anywayy, next up, Coiny!!! Coiny: Oh great, that dumb jerk Firey is here. Firey: I know you are, Coiny! Coiny: Grr! GamerGirl: {just as Coiny is about to slap Firey} NO SLAP FIGHTS! Firey and Coiny: ....... GamerGirl: ....I made this awkward, didn't I. Anyway, next up, Tennis Ball!!! Tennis Ball: Yeaahhr. GamerGirl: Golf Ball! Golf Ball: I have a 5.555 percent chance of winning Dream Mansion. Match: Nobody, like, cares. GamerGirl: {glares at Match} AnyWAY, Tenni- {blinks} I mean, Woody! Woody: eeeehhhh. GamerGirl: ...Pen!! Pen: Hey, peoples! {winks at Pencil} Pencil: -_-' GamerGirl: Eraser!! Eraser: 'Sup. And hey Pen. GamerGirl: Aaaaand it looks like we have some have some newbies here as well!! Eraser: Who ARE they, then? GamerGirl: Hey, hey, I was gonna introduce them anyway. Gosh, Eraser, you are so imp. Match: {chuckles} Yeah, yeah, Eraser you are like, totally imp. Eraser: D:< GamerGirl: .-. Annnywayy, the first of the newbies is...... Auditory Microphone! Auditory Microphone: {Waves} You can just call me Microphone. GamerGirl: Cog! Cog: Hello. I was forced onto this show, so-- GamerGirl: Yeah okay who cares. Next up, Lamp!! Lamp: Hey. GamerGirl: ...Seriously? That's all you're gonna say? Lamp: Yeah. GamerGirl: Anyway.....Video Tape! Video Tape: Hey guys, can't wait to start competing! GamerGirl: Finally... Auditory Microphone: {thinks} Please let the last contestant be Brush or else--'' GamerGirl: ....Hourglass!! Hourglass: Yay! Auditory Microphone: I'LL KILL YOU GamerGirl: {freaked out} 0_0 Everyone else: ......... Auditory Microphone: Sorry, sorry... it's just that I wanted Brush to be here... GamerGirl: Hey, you see her in Object Rematch (my other fanfic), don't you? Auditory Microphone: But that's cancelled, thoooough... GamerGirl: ...Oh. Well, she can join then! Brush: Cool! {Microphone and Brush hi-five each other} GamerGirl: .Okay then! Now onto the challenge!! Your first challenge is.... End of part 1 Episode 1 part 2 GamerGirl: ...As I was saying before I got RUDELY interrupted, the first challenge is this: You will all be launched onto a high podium. Then, there will be a long beam rotating clockwise, trying to knock you off. If you fall, you are out. The two that stay on their podiums the longest get to choose the teams! (Totally not a ripoff of the Sweeper from Total Wipeout amirite?) GamerGirl: Got that? Everyone else: Yep. Paintbrush: Actually, I have a question about-- GamerGirl: YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS SHOW. {Kicks Paintbrush away to Antartica} GamerGirl: ...Anyway! On your marks, get seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet..... GO!!! {contestants are launched onto seperate podiums} Bubble: {jumps but gets popped by the beam} GamerGirl: And Bubble is out! Hourglass: {gasp} Oh no, the beam is coming towards me, what do I do? {jumps} Hourglass: ...Hey, I did it! GamerGirl: Oh yeah, I didn't mention that the beam get's higher every time it turns in a full circle! Hourglass: Wait, what?! {gets knocked off by beam} GamerGirl: Which means Hourglass is out! {beam turns in a full circle} Coiny: {jumps but gets knocked off by beam} Firey: Haha! {gets knocked off and falls into water} AAAAAAAAHHHHHH *dies* GamerGirl: Lol, Coiny and Firey are out. GamerGirl: Oh, I also forgot to mention that the podiums are surrounded by water. Auditory Microphone: 0_O Are you kidding me?! GamerGirl: Nope. .-. GamerGirl: Anyway, Bubble, Hourglass, Coiny and Firey are out, who will go next? Match: Pence-Pence, let's jump together! Pencil: Okay! {Pencil and Match jump together when the beam passes them, but Pencil falls off} Match: No, Pencil!! .n. GamerGirl: Aaaand Pencil is out! Leafy: {looks at water} Wow, the water sure looks cold... {to Needle} do you think you can stay on, Needy? Needle: {slaps Leafy} DON'T CALL ME NEED-- {Leafy and Needle get knocked off by beam} GamerGirl: Leafy and Needy are out! Needle: {slaps GamerGirl} Auditory Microphone: Oh crap, the beam is-- {Microphone almost gets knocked off by beam, but manages to grab on to the podium} Brush: {gasps} Microphone! Auditory Microphone: Y-Yeah? Brush: Can you hold on much longer? Auditory Microphone: I think I'm slipping...oh-- {falls off podium} craaaaaaaaap {lands in the water} Auditory Microphone: ehrgejfbwjdveyfvehfcegfrhfhevdhqdskfkegwhfu {dies} GamerGirl: Microphone is out! GamerGirl: As well as dead... Brush: No, Microphone! {gets knocked off by beam} GamerGirl: Brush is out! GamerGirl: Only 12 remain... who will go out next? Flower: Well, it's obviously not gonna be me, I mean, who would even think of knocking me off-- {gets knocked off by beam} AAAAAAH {falls into water} GamerGirl: What a fail. Yeah, Flower is out. {beam is coming towards Woody} Woody: eeeehhhAAAAAAHH {gets knocked off by the beam} GamerGirl: Woody is out...without even trying. Lamp: That doesn't make any sense- {gets knocked off by beam, falls into the water, electrocutes and dies} GamerGirl: Well, Lamp is out. The moral is, don't try and say something when a massive beam is coming towards you. Cog: {Is reading an engineering manual} {notices beam coming towards him} Wait, what-- {gets knocked off his podium} GamerGirl: Aand Cog is out! Pen: Hey, Gamer? GamerGirl: Yeah? Pen: The beam looks a bit too high now, don't'cha think? GamerGirl: What in the world do you mean by that? .u. Match: Um, the beam is, like, passing over us now, you know. -.- GamerGirl: ...Actually, I didn't know, but thanks for telling me! GamerGirl: Alright! From now on, the beam with lower a little bit with each full turn! Ice Cube: Wha? {beam does a full turn, knocking Ice Cube off her podium} Blocky: {jumps but gets knocked off by beam} GamerGirl: Blocky is out! GamerGirl: 7 remain, who will go out next? Golf Ball: I approximately have a 0.0000001% chance of not getting knocked off if I don't jump soon! {jumps but gets knocked off by beam} Tennis Ball: Oh no, Golf Ball! GamerGirl: Golf Ball is out! Match: {jumps but gets knocked off by beam} OMG, seriously? {falls in water} GamerGirl: ...And Match is out as well! GamerGirl: Only Video Tape, Pen, Eraser and Tennis Ball are still on their podiums. Which 2 will go out? Eraser: {jumps but gets knocked off by beam and falls in water} Woah, the water's f-freezing! GamerGirl: Well, that's the SECOND time anyone has commented on the temperature of the water. GamerGirl: Anyway, Eraser's out, which leaves us with the final three! Tennis Ball: {jumps but gets knocked off by beam} Aaaaaaaaaaah- {falls in water} GamerGirl: Well, "that clumsy Tennis Ball" is out, which means Pen and Video Tape get to choose the teams next episode! Pen: Alright!! :D Video Tape: Yes! :) GamerGirl: See you next episode! End of episode 1 Episode 2 +++++++THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN LEFT UNEDITED.++++++++++ BFDI Microphone: I'm boooooooored... Pen: Hey, Gamer, when are me and Boot gonna choose the teams? GamerGirl: Right now!! ---- GamerGirl: Okay, so Pen, you chose first!! Boot: Aw, why don't I get to choose first? GamerGirl: No reason :P GamerGirl: Anyway, PEN CHOOSE THE FIRST PERSON TO BE ON YOUR TEAM. Pen: 0_0 Okay... Pen: Well, I choose Eraser, because he's cool. Eraser: Thanks! GamerGirl: Boot, you choose next. Boot: Ummm... Microphone? BFDI Microphone: Okay. Pen: I choose Blocky, since he is also cool! Boot: Ummm... BFDI Microphone: *whispers to Boot* Choose Brush. Boot: Uhh...okay...Brush!... Brush: Yey! *Microphone and Brush hi-five eachother* Pen: Uhh...Coiny? Coiny: I'm fine with that, as long as Firey doesn't get chosen onto the team I'm in as well. Firey: Grr! Boot: Lamp. Lamp: Okay, I guess... Pen: Um...I guess Pencil? Pencil: *shrugs* Boot: Needy- Needle: *slaps Boot* Don't call me Needy! Pen: Um- Pencil: Pen chooses Match. Pen: I didn't even choose- Pencil: SHUT IT PEN. Pen: 0_0 Match: OMG, yay! Boot: Er...idk...Flower? Flower: Ugh, why do I have to be on THIS stupid team? Boot: Shut up! Pen: ...This is starting to get a little more harder, so uh...I guess Firey? Firey: You made a wise choice- WAIT A SEC, COINY'S IN YOUR TEAM!! To be continued... References Category:Camps